If you were to die
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Dibebas tugaskan itu tidak enak. Kau hanya diam, tidak bisa melakukan hal yang biasanya kau lakukan. Dan pikiranmu malah tertuju pada anggota tim mu yang mati hari itu. Ah, apa air mata itu akan jatuh jika 'dia' yang tewas? RivaiHan, might contain spoiler. R&R?


_Uhh oke, akhirnya ada fandom yang berhasil menarik saya kembali ke dunia ffn |'D_

_Ini fanfic RivaHan pertama di fandon SnK indo, I guess?_

_Anyway, ada **spoiler** manga, tanggung sendiri ya kalau cuma nonton anime _(:3__

_Dan maafkan segala ke OOC-an disini uhuhu_

_Shingeki no kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Mata menatap ke jendela disampingnya dengan pandangan datarnya yang khas. Aah, tak terasa langit sudah gelap. Padahal rasanya baru sesaat yang lalu scouting legion sampai di distrik karanese saat matahari sedang tinggi, disambut dengan orang-orang yang memenuhi bahu jalan dan tak sedikit dari mereka mencemooh 'usaha' _scouting legion_. Dan tentu saja dengan anggota mereka yang jauh lebih sedikit dari yang seharusnya—kebanyakan dari mereka berakhir di perut titan.

Sang kopral baru saja selesai mendapatkan pengobatan, kakinya mengalami cedera berat akibat serangan dari female type titan. Tidak, Rivaille tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Jika ia tidak menahan pukulan titan brengsek itu, scouting legion akan kehilangan seorang Mikasa Ackerman (dan tentunya Eren Jaeger akan mengamuk padanya). Lagipula penyesalan tidak ada gunanya. Well, tapi dibebas tugaskan memang membosankan sih.

Rivaille hanya membisu, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan anggota _scouting legion _yang tewas hari itu-lebih tepatnya anggota _squad_-nya. Matanya tak juga beralih dari jendela yang menampilkan langit malam berbintang. Ah _kalau mereka masih ada _pasti ia sedang berada di ruang makan, bersama yang lain. _Kalau saja mereka masih ada_, setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suara mereka dari ruangan itu, seperti misalnya suara tawa petra, atau suara Auruo yang selalu mengikuti gaya bicaranya. Tapi Rivaille tidak boleh menyalahkan siapa-siapa, ia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan yang menyesakkan itu terlalu lama mengelilingi benaknya, dan ia juga tidak boleh menyesal atas jalan yang telah mereka—seluruh anggota _special squad_, termasuk Eren—pilih. Karena penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, hanya akan menghancurkan manusia perlahan-lahan. 'Mereka tidak mati sia-sia,' Rivaille terus mengulang kata itu dibenaknya ketika ingatan tentang 4 orang itu mengalir.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan itu akhirnya pecah saat seseorang melangkah mendekati ruangan itu. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar santai itu menggema, dan berhenti tepat di depan ruangan sang kopral. Pintu yang tidak dikunci itu pun perlahan terbuka, sesosok manusia—yang _gender_-nya sering dipertanyakan itu—menyembulkan kepalanya dari sela-sela pintu. Ia mengamati keadaan di dalam sana untuk sesaat, dan kemudian ia melangkah masuk.

Tak ada kata diantara keduanya. Yang perempuan hanya duduk diujung sofa yang sama dengan si pemuda, dan si pemuda sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan kedatangan pihak yang lain. Perempuan berambut kecoklatan itu baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi Rivaille mendahului, "Apa urusanmu kesini." Kata-kata yang seharusnya pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan yang memiliki arti tersirat 'Kalau tidak ada urusan, cepat pergi dari sini'.

Seorang Hanji Zoe yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum, ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada dingin Rivaille, "_Well,_ kupikir kau butuh teman untuk bicara? Memendam sesuatu itu tidak enak lho." Hanji tahu Rivaille tidak akan bicara apapun, tapi ia tetap berkata demikian.

Rivaille hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak merasa memendam apa-apa. Memang, hampir semua anggota _special squad_-nya meregang nyawa hari itu dan tentu saja rasanya menyakitkan, tapi saat itu kematian bisa dibilang hal yang wajar-apalagi untuk anggota _scouting legion. _Kau tidak akan tahu siapa dan berapa rekanmu yang akan mati saat keluar dari dinding kokoh itu. Rivaille beralih pada rekannya, "Hanya itu?"

Hanji tersenyum, ia tidak mengindahkan ucapan pemuda raven itu, "Untung saja Rivaille hanya cedera, kalau kamu mati, aku pasti akan menangis," ujar Hanji degan nada yang tidak serius-walaupun begitu, dia serius mengatakan hal itu.

"Dasar cengeng,"

"Siapa yang tidak menangis jika seorang kopral Rivaille yang disebut-sebut _one man army_ tewas?" Hanji menambahkan, masih dengan nada yang terdengar tidak serius.

Rivaille hanya memberi sebuah gumaman 'hmm' sebagai balasan. Sebenarnya sih agak kecewa. Rivaille menaruh perasaan khusus—yang tidak pernah ia ekspresikan—terhadap Hanji, dan untuk sesaat ia kira ia punya tempat khusus di hati Hanji, tapi ternyata tidak. Well, Hanji memang sedih jika rekannya tewas, tapi tidak akan sampai menangis. Oh, Hanji menangis waktu titan kesayangannya disakiti, dan juga waktu keduanya mati. Garis bawahi titan, bukan manusia. Dan mungkin orang-orang yang menangis saat Rivaille meninggal kebanyakan berpikir 'Salah satu harapan manusia sudah menghilang, sekarang peluang untuk mengalahkan titan makin kecil!' Dan pikiran-pikiran yang sejenis.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Hanji mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Rivaille, tidak menyangka akan dibalas. Memang benar, Rivaille tidak akan menyerahkan nyawanya kepada titan. Tidak ada yang meragukan itu.

Hanji tertawa, "Kira-kira.. Kalau aku yang tewas, apa kamu akan menangis?" Rivaille diam, Hanji diam, bahkan jangkrik pun diam. Ah, hanji salah ambil topik, sepertinya.

"Ups, maaf membicarakan hal seperti ini." Sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Hanji lagi, ia mencoba meringankan suasana menekan di ruangan itu.

Dengan cepat Rivaille membalas, "Yah, siapa yang tahu.. Aku sendiri tidak akan tahu sebelum hal itu terjadi."

Hanji mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa, "Ahaha~! Kau jahat sekali!" Hanji bersandar pada kursinya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengharapkan jawaban dari pria itu, "Kalau aku mati, bagaimana bisa aku melihat wajahmu!" Hanji hanya bisa menghela nafas dan Rivaille tertawa datar.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali diam. Tak ada yang bicara, keduanya saling menghormati kesunyian yang mereka cipatakan. Entah kenapa suasananya tak lagi menyesakkan. Mungkin karena tawa hanji yang beberapa saat lalu memenuhi ruangan, atau karena Hanji yang nekat mengganggunya padahal anggota yang lain memberinya waktu untuk sendirian. Atau mungkin karena ia tidak sendiri lagi di ruangan itu, walau kesunyian menyelimuti mereka, tapi ada seorang Hanji jauh diujung sofa sana. Rivaille kembali beralih pada jendela disampingnya, melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar diatas sana.

_'Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan kesedihanku jika kau mati'_

_'Jadi biarkan aku melindungimu agar kita bisa terus bersama'_

* * *

_Yaaay antiklimaaakkssss /curlsinfetalposition_

_Sorry for the cheesy lines uhuhu_

_Niatnya bikin RivaHan tapi kenapa malah keliatan jadi one-sided gini /crais_

_Mungkin saya bakal buat sequel pake tema reinkarnasi (I really love the theme because SO MUCH FEEEELLLSSSS AAAAA)_

_Dan mungkin fanfic RiRen heueueueu_

_R&R?_

_I'll appreciate any review, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
